Cendrillon
by Keitorin Asthore
Summary: A new girl comes to the school...but is Eilis going to be a help or a hindrance?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Code: Lyoko belongs to France 3, not me.

-

-

-

"Yumi, I'd like to meet your new roommate, Eílís McIntire. Eílís, this is Yumi," the principal introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Yumi said, smiling at the new girl. Inwardly she was twisted. This girl could jeopardize everything.

However, Eílís seemed to be one of the quiet sort. She was a pale girl, dressed in a long and drab gray dress. Her taffy-colored hair was pulled back in a bun so tight her face was stretched. Eílís didn't say anything to Yumi; she merely smiled nervously.

"Yumi, can you go ahead and show Eílís to your room?" the principal asked.

"Sure," Yumi said. "Come on." She headed down the hallway with Eílís at her heels, the new girl's junky suitcase banging against her knees. The three boys trailed behind them. "This is our room," Yumi said, holding the door open. Eílís stepped in hesitantly and flashed her nervous smile again. She set her suitcase on the neatly made spare bed against the wall and started unpacking.

"Is there a reason why you dress so funny?" Odd blurted out. Ulrich elbowed him so hard he fell off Yumi's bed. "Ow!"

"Don't mind Odd," Jérèmie said. "When he was born they had to pull his little bitty foot out of his great big mouth." Odd stuck out his tongue.

Eílís smiled- this time without the nervousness. It made her look less uptight. "His name is Odd?" she asked.

"It's a nickname," Ulrich explained.

Odd's ears were pink. "I'm not saying my real name," he said defiantly. "Only teachers call me that."

"I don't think we've told you our names. I'm Jérèmie, and this is Ulrich," Jérèmie introduced.

"It's nice to meet you," Eílís said shyly, not daring to look up from her folding.

"Where do you come from? You have a cool accent," Yumi said.

"Dublin, Ireland," Eílís answered.

"It's a good thing you speak English. Do you speak French?" Ulrich asked.

"Oui, monsieur. Je parle français pour les huit ans," Eílís said.

"You'd never last here if you didn't speak French," Jérèmie said. "We're all from around the world. Ulrich is from Germany, Yumi is Japanese, I'm from France, and Odd is from England. English was the only language we had in common at first."

"You'll have to speak French in class," Yumi said. Eílís looked a little panicked, but the dinner bell interrupted before she could say anything.

"DINNER!" Odd shouted. "I'm hungry!"

"You're always hungry," Jérèmie said, trailing after him.

"It's spaghetti day. Odd's going to bouncing off the walls," Ulrich sighed.

"Coming, Eílís?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, yes," the Irish girl said absentmindedly. She scooted her suitcase under the bed and followed the rest of them to the cafeteria.

-----

"Spaghetti day! Spaghetti day!" Odd sang. "I LOOOOVE spaghetti day!"

Ulrich cuffed him playfully on the ear. "Please don't sing," he said. "Anything but that." The two boys set their plates down at the table.

"Eílís, is that all you're going to eat?" Jérèmie asked.

She looked down at her plate. The only thing on it was a small roll. "Mother said I was being punished," she said blankly.

"For what? Dressing like a slobby pioneer? Or are you playing Cinderella?" a high pitched voice tittered.

"Leave her alone, Cici," Yumi said, rolling her eyes. "Her name's not Cinderella. It's Eílís, and she's new."

"Oh, do pardon me," Cici said with an exaggerated curtsy. "My utmost apologies, Cindereílís."

"Cici," Ulrich said. "Leave Eílís alone."

That was all it took. "Whatever you say, Ulrich," Cici said, batting her eyelashes. With another mocking giggle, she and her posse migrated to their own table.

"Who was that?" Eílís asked, silvery eyes wide.

"Cici," Jérèmie explained. "Her father's the principal, so she thinks she owns everything."

"Including Ulrich," Odd teased, jabbing his roommate in the ribs. Ulrich just pulled a face and jabbed his fork in his spaghetti viciously.

"Calm down, Ulrich. It's already dead," Yumi said dryly.

Eílís had finished her roll and sat meekly, her hands folded in her lap. "Are you sure you're not going to eat any more?" Ulrich asked.

"I'm being punished," Eílís repeated.

"For what?" Odd said, his usually happy face drawn into a scowl.

She looked down at her hands and said quietly, "I don't know."

Odd grabbed her by the wrist. "Come on," he said. "You've gotta eat. And the food here is really good." He dragged her up to the line.

"Odd, we're putting everything away," the lady behind the counter said. "Je ne donnez-vous pas la spaghetti." She spoke in a mixture of French and English that somehow was understandable.

"S'il vous plait, Marie?" he pleaded.

"Not if you're going to feed it to that petit chien laid," Marie said coolly.

Odd leaned on the counter, standing on tiptoe. "Two things," he said. "First, Kiwi is not an ugly little dog. And if I told him you said that it would hurt his feelings. Second, it's not for me, it's for her." He tugged Eílís closer. "Elle s'appelle Eílís, et elle est une elevée nouvelle a l'ecole. Elle est trés mince, n'est pas?"

Marie sighed. "She is very thin at that," she said. "You're too persuasive, ma petit."

Odd grinned. "Je sais."

Marie scooped some of the food onto a plate and handed it to Odd, who handed it to Eílís. "Bienvenue a l'ecole, Eílís," she said.

"Merci beaucoup," Eílís smiled.

Odd took her back to the table. "Now you have to eat all of that, d'accord?" he said.

He didn't have to say it twice. Eílís ate ravenously, as if she had never eaten in her life. Ulrich and Yumi exchanged looks.

-----

Yumi rolled over on her bed and stared at Eílís. The new girl was sound asleep, lying on her back with her hands folded over her stomach. She looked dead, with her pale face and pale hair and gray nightgown.

Suddenly her mobile buzzed. She hit talk and held it close to her mouth. "Hello?" Yumi whispered.

"Yumi, we have to meet down at the factory," Jérèmie whispered, his voice staticky through the line.

Yumi tugged on her short black ponytail. "I'll try to sneak out. Eílís is sleeping, so I think I can make it," she said softly. She hit end, slid out of bed, and sneaked out of the room.

A pair of wide silver eyes opened slowly and watched her go.

-

-

-

For more information about this story, visit the website link in my author profile.

I am currently publishing an original novel. Please visit for more.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Code: Lyoko belongs to France 3, not me.

-

-

-

Eílís clung close to them as they walked to their first class of the day. "Are you nervous, by any remote chance?" Jérèmie asked.

She nodded miserably, her face as white as paper. "I've never been to a school this big before," she whispered.

"It'll be all right, Eílís," Ulrich said. "We'll stay with you."

Odd yawned suddenly. "Manners much?" Yumi asked.

"Sorry. I kind of had to go into Ly-"

Ulrich and Yumi both clapped their hands over Odd's mouth. Then, realizing their hands were touching, they drew back quickly and blushed.

"Ulrich and Yumi, sittin' in a tree," Odd sang. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G…"

This time Jérèmie covered Odd's mouth. Odd pulled a face, but Ulrich and Yumi were too busy trying to ignore each other to notice.

"Quoi? Tu sais tu voudrais á embrasser, non?" Eílís said, momentarily forgetting her nervousness.

Odd and Jérèmie blinked. "Wow. Her first joke," Jérèmie said. Eílís blushed, sending a wild rose flush over her thin face. She actually looked a little bit pretty with smiling lips and pink cheeks. But it all vanished as they entered the classroom. Eílís wrung her hands, twisting her short nails into her skin.

"It's okay," Odd whispered in her ear. "Come sit with us. You'll be all right." He slipped his hand into hers and tugged her over to the seat next to his.

Eílís seemed all right for a while, until the teacher entered the classroom. After the opening of class, the teacher glanced at her roster. "Classe, je voudrais a bienvenue une elevée nouvelle a l'ecole. Eílís McIntire, levée a toi, si'l vous plait?" Eílís stood shakily, clinging to her desk. "Classe, ditez-vous bienvenue a Eílís McIntire, si'l vous plait."

"Bienvenue, Eílís," the class chorused. Eílís's face was ghostlike.

"Eílís, assied toi," the teacher said. She was only too ready to comply. "Maitenant, classe, ouvre tes livres á page quatre-vignt-treize…" Eílís fumbled through the stack of books on her desk.

"Voici," Yumi whispered, picking out the correct one and handing it to her. Eílís nodded her thanks in relief.

Odd watched Eílís through the lesson. She took excellent notes, writing down everything on the board in neat, precise script. Her notebook was perfectly clean, without a single doodle in sight- unlike his own math notebook, which was missing a corner where Kiwi had chewed it off and was filled with mecha doodles.

"Odd? Odd?" The teacher's voice didn't register. "Mischa!"

That got his attention.

"Pardon, madame?" he flushed.

"Mischa!" His classmates tittered. "Raconte la problême, si'l vous plait."

"Um…" Odd mumbled. "uh…je ne sais pas, madame."

"Ecoutez-vous, Mischa," the teacher said. "Eílís! Est-ce que racontez-vous le problême?"

"Oui, madame," Eílís whispered. She walked to the chalkboard and quickly solved the algebra problem, her handwriting just as clear on the board as it was in her notes.

"Merci, Eílís. C'est trés bon. Assied toi." The trembling girl hurried back to her seat, her face red.

"Bien, Eílís," Jérèmie whispered in approval. "C'est un probléme difiçile."

"Merci, Jérèmie," Eílís whispered back, the dark red fading from her face. Odd grinned at her. She glanced up, and smiled back.

-----

"I hate this class," Ulrich complained.

"Oh, come on," Yumi said, elbowing him. "Theatre isn't that bad. We get to speak English."

"That's because we have to sing in English," Jérèmie said.

Eílís was whiter than usual as she sat with them in the cluster of chairs in the chorale room. When she was sitting, the hem of her skirt lifted slightly to reveal a pair of too-large scuffed boots that must have once been black, but were now more of a grayish color. Eílís's cheeks flushed red as Cici pointed at the shoes and laughed behind her hand to her friends. Quickly the brunette tucked her feet under the chair and looked up to see the others watching her.

"Class, I have great news!" the theatre teacher beamed. "Today we're going to start preparing for the school play." She was met with uproarious groans. "I know, I know, you're thrilled. But like it or not, we're performing Cinderella this year."

"Oh, great," Yumi mumbled. "A chick play."

"Auditions will be starting next week, and every member of this theatre class will try out, understand?" The teacher started handing out scripts. "Everyone is required to do something, whether it is performing or backstage work."

"Please let me be a techie, please let me be a techie," Jérèmie muttered fervently.

"Now, if you'll open to the first scene, we can start reading through the play…"

-----

"I have never been so relieved to get out of theatre before," Ulrich sighed. "Cinderella. This is so degrading."

"At least you didn't have to read the part of Cinderella in front of the class," Yumi said, rolling her dark eyes. "And it was the love scene. The love scene! And I had to read it with…Hervé."

Odd opened his mouth to say something back, but Cici interrupted him. "Look, everyone! No need to cast Cinderella! She's right here!" she chortled. "But forget the glass slippers! She already has the perfect shoes!" Before Eílís could react, Cici grabbed the girl's thick, full skirt and yanked it up, showing off her battered boots to the class. The other kids standing in the hall burst out laughing. Eílís tried to run away, but Cici didn't let go. The slender brunette jerked back. That was when Cici loosened her grip on the rough fabric. Eílís fell to the floor with a cold smack and a hard rip of cloth. The laughter escalated.

"Shut up!" Ulrich yelled. "All of you, shut up!"

Yumi grabbed Eílís's hand. "Come with me," she whispered, pulling her through the crowd.

By the time they reached their dorm room, Eílís's thin body was shaking with pent-up sobs. Yumi closed the door and helped her sit. "Are you hurt bad?" she asked.

"I'm- I'm fine," Eílís murmured, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I'm fine."

Yumi tipped her chin and scrutinized her. "You don't look fine," she countered. "There's already a bruise forming on your cheek."

"I'm used to them," Eílís shrugged. She clapped a hand over her mouth, her eyes huge. "Please don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't, but…" Eílís's sleeve had been ripped from the shoulder to the elbow, and the gap showed her white, bony arm. Raw and red scratches were fresh on her skin. "Eílís, what happened to you?" Yumi gasped. "This couldn't be just from your fall in the hallway."

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Eílís said, pushing herself off the bed. She ran to the door- and bolted straight into Ulrich.

"Hi?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Ulrich, make sure she doesn't leave," Yumi said. "There's something wrong with her."

"Are you hurt?" he asked the girl.

"It's my own business. Leave me alone," Eílís said, fierceness glowing in her eyes for the first time. "You will leave me alone." She pushed past Ulrich and the even more bewildered Jérèmie and Odd and vanished into the hallway.

"What's wrong with Eílís?" Odd asked.

"She's covered in cuts and bruises, and they're not just from falling in the hallway," Yumi said. "I'm concerned."

"It'll have to wait," Jérèmie said. "Aelita called. There's trouble in Lyoko and we have to go."

"But Eílís-"

"She'll be okay," Ulrich told Yumi. "We have to go into Lyoko."

-

-

-

For more information about this story, visit the website link in my author profile.

I am currently publishing an original novel. Please visit for more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Code: Lyoko belongs to France 3, not me.

-

-

-

"What's the problem, Aelita?" Jérèmie asked as he settled the headset mike.

"It doesn't seem too bad. I caught a tower just as Zana was activating it, but there are a of couple box bots guarding it," Aelita said.

"D'accord. I'll send in Yumi and Ulrich," Jérèmie said, typing rapidly into the computer.

"Odd, can you go back and check on Eílís?" Yumi asked.

"We might need him, Yumi," Jérèmie protested.

"I think we'll be okay," Ulrich said. "I'm kind of worried about her too."

"All right, then," Jérèmie sighed. "Yumi, I'll transfer you first, and send in Ulrich as backup if you need him." Odd heard him start the familiar computer commands as he left the factory. "Transfer, Yumi…"

The day was bright and sunny- the perfect day to go on a walk. Kiwi loved days like that. Odd grinned slightly. Maybe he could take him out and-

A sharp sound startled him. He paused. It sounded like it came from the north…Dozens of Lyoko battles kicked his adrenaline as he glanced around furtively. "Who's there?" Odd demanded. "Come out!"

A pale little face peeked out from behind a tree. "Odd?" she sniffed.

"Eílís?" Odd said, cocking his head and dropping his fighting stance. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I…wanted to be alone," she said.

"Well, come over here," Odd said, beckoning to her. "You don't have to be alone."

The bedraggled girl pulled herself off the ground, clinging to the low tree branches to help her up. A pang shot through Odd as he recognized the look in her eyes. It was a look he'd seen before, when he looked in the mirror. "Eílís, I'm going to let you in on a secret," he finally said.

"What?" she asked.

Odd led her all the way to back to the dorms and into his room without answering her. "You can't let anyone know," he warned. "Well…Jérèmie, Ulrich, and Yumi know, but don't let anyone else, d'accord?"

"I understand," Eílís nodded solemnly.

He took a deep breath. "Well…" Odd grinned at her sheepishly. "I'd like you to meet Kiwi." He opened the door, and the hairless dog bounded towards them, leaping onto Odd.

"It's a dog?" Eílís gasped.

"It's supposed to be one," Odd said, shutting the door behind them. "Down, Kiwi!"

"Does he bite?" the timid girl asked.

"Nope," Odd said. "He growls sometimes, but otherwise he's as gentle as a kitten."

"I'd prefer a kitten, if you don't mind," Eílís confessed.

"I don't mind, but Kiwi might," Odd laughed, holding up the dog to show her. "See? You hurt his feelings! Apologize!"

"I'm sorry," Eílís said immediately, her eyes dropping instantly to the floor.

"Eílís!" Odd exclaimed. "I was only joking!" He set Kiwi down and took hold of her elbows. "Please tell me you didn't think I would really make you apologize to my dog."

"Well…" she stammered.

"Oh, Eílís," Odd said. "Why would you…what would…I don't…" He sighed. "Will you take a walk with me?"

"Um…" she stammered again. "If you'd like me to, I will."

"I want you to," Odd said. "We'll have to sneak Kiwi out, but I think we can manage it."

He took Eílís through the woods, the sunlight filtering through the trees and shining on her pale brown hair. "I think Kiwi likes you," Odd grinned.

"Really?" Eílís said. She smiled a tiny bit. "He isn't bad for a naked mole dog. But I guess if you love him, that's all that matters, Odd." She sighed. "Do I really have to call you 'Odd'?"

"Most people do," he shrugged.

"I'm going to call you Mischa," she decided.

His cheeks reddened. "Isn't that a girl's name?" Odd complained.

"No. I like the name Mischa," Eílís said.

"Well, if you call me that, I'm going to call you…Lissie," he announced. "There. No one else can call me Mischa, and no else can call you Lissie. Deal?"

"Deal," Eílís said. They shook hands on it. Odd held onto her bony hand a bit longer than necessary.

"There you are," Jérèmie huffed. The other three ran up to them.

"We were wondering where you went," Yumi smiled.

"Eílís, we want to talk to you," Ulrich said, his brown eyes serious. "We're a little…concerned about you."

Her sharp, pale face hardened. "I'm not going to tell you anything about my problems," Eílís told them. "I told you to leave me alone. Why can't you respect that?"

"Because we're worried about you," Yumi said. "Please tell us what's wrong."

"I barely even know you. Why should I tell you my whole life story?" Eílís spat.

"Please, Lissie?" Odd begged. "Please talk to us."

Eílís crossed her arms over her thin body and looked away. "My…my mother hits me, all right?" she said. "She hits me. A lot."

"She abuses you?" Jérèmie repeated, sliding his glasses up his nose.

"Abuses, molests, hits, strikes- any name you want to give it," Eílís whispered. "In any case, it hurts." She knuckled her eyes. "My uncle- my da's brother, he forced her to send me away. He knew what she was doing, but he didn't have the heart to turn her in. So he and my aunt sent me away. To here. They went to this school, you know. My da did too, back when they were little and-"

Her words were cut off as Odd slipped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Lissie," he whispered.

Eílís's silver eyes widened in shock as she stared over his shoulder. "Mischa?" she said. "You- you're…" Yumi stroked her back, her dark eyes compassionate. Tears began to mist in Eílís's eyes. She buried her face in Odd's shoulder, her bony shoulder blades shaking. For a long time they stood there, watching her. Finally she pulled away, smiling faintly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Odd said fervently.

"We won't tell anyone else about this. We promise," Ulrich said. "But we know now, and we'll take care of you, all right?"

"Thank you," Eílís said again. She smiled, and for the first time it met her eyes.

-----

"I'm going home, you guys," Yumi called. "I'll see you on Monday."

"Where are you going?" Eílís asked, looking up from her book.

"Home," Yumi said. "My house is only a half-hour or so from here, so I usually go home for the weekends."

"Oh, I see," Eílís said. "Have fun." She returned to her novel.

The boys pulled Yumi aside. "What are you doing?" she blinked.

"Will you take Lissie home with you?" Odd blurted out.

"What?"

"We want you to take care of her over the weekend," Ulrich explained. "Maybe she'll come out of her shell."

"See if your mom can do anything to help her," Jérèmie suggested.

Yumi glanced back at the little Irish girl. She was sitting stiffly on the edge of her bed, her legs hanging over the side, her book held tightly in her small hands. The pages turned with excruciatingly slow exactness. "I'll do it," Yumi said. She crossed over the room to Eílís. "So. Are your things packed?"

The little brunette looked up sharply. "My- my things?" she stuttered. "Why? Am I going back to Dublin?"

"Of course not," Yumi smiled. "You're coming home with me."

"Go…with…no, I can't!" Eílís gasped. Her brogue began to thicken in her nervousness. "For sure and for certain it's kind of ya t'offer, but I can't be going with ya!"

"Yes, you can," Yumi said. "My parents will be thrilled to have you. And it'll be fun. Get your things together, or we'll miss the bus." She reached under Eílís's primly made bed and yanked out her suitcase. "So, what are you waiting for?"

None of them missed Eílís's silver eyes lighting up.

-

-

-

For more information about this story, visit the website link in my author profile.

I am currently publishing an original novel. Please visit for more.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Code: Lyoko belongs to France 3, not me.

-

-

-

The bus stopped at the street corner and let the two girls out. "My house is just down the road," Yumi explained. She led Eílís down the street to an old-fashioned house with a garden and two streetlamps at the walkway.

"Yumi?" her mother called. "Is that you, Yumi-chan?"

"Hai, Kaa'san," Yumi called back.

"Yumi-chan?" Eílís whispered.

"My family is Japanese," Yumi explained. "Adding '-chan' just means she's calling me Little Yumi." She rolled her eyes.

"Yumi-chan!" Mrs. Ishiyama exclaimed. "You're home later than usual tonight."

"Sorry, Kaa'san," Yumi apologized, reverting into Japanese. "I brought a friend home with me tonight."

"Really?" her mother said. "Who is it?"

"She's new," Yumi said. She switched into English. "Eílís, this is my mother. Kaa'san, this is Eílís McIntire."

"It's nice to meet you, Eílís," Mrs. Ishiyama smiled. Eílís stared at her battered shoes and murmured a frightened reply.

"I'm going to show Eílís my room, Kaa'san," Yumi said.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Mrs. Ishiyama called as Yumi clattered up the stairs, Eílís following quietly.

"So…this is my room," Yumi said, tapping open the door.

"It's very pretty," Eílís said shyly.

Yumi kicked off her shoes and flopped down on the bed. "What's your room like?" she asked.

"You mean our dorm?" Eílís blinked.

"No, I mean your room. Back in Ireland," Yumi elaborated.

Eílís twined her fingers. "It's not much," she said. "I painted it blue and white back a few years ago, and that's really the only pretty thing about it. That and the window seat." She smiled faintly. "Da and my…me used to sit there for hours and watch the ships in Dublin Harbor."

"Sounds like fun," Yumi said.

"Yumi-chan, dinner!" her father called from downstairs.

"I think Kaa'san made tempura tonight," Yumi said.

"Kaa'san?" Eílís repeated in bewilderment. "Tempura? Are these more Japanese things?"

"Hai," Yumi grinned. "We came her from Japan when I was three, and they want me to 'know my heritage' or some such drivel. I just like the food."

-----

"Yumi-chan, why are you still up?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Getting a drink," Yumi yawned.

"Are you and Eílís going to stay up much later?"

"I don't think so," she answered. "She's already out."

Mrs. Ishiyama sat down at the kitchen table. "Is she always that shy?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Yumi said. "Just about everything scares her." She looked at her mother over the rim of her glass. "I can't tell you all of it, but let's just say it involves a mother with a vicious streak and a father spoken of in the past tense."

"Poor child," Mrs. Ishiyama sighed. "Doesn't she have any other family?"

"An uncle, but he lives back in Ireland," Yumi said. "Kaa'san, do you think you could…you know, try to mother Eílís?"

"I've never mothered anyone but you, and you've always been too mature for your age," Mrs. Ishiyama smiled, stroking a lock of silky hair away from her daughter's eyes. "I'll see what I can do." She kissed Yumi's cheek. "Goodnight, daughter."

-----

"Yumi, why don't you ever wear anything besides black?" Mrs. Ishiyama complained. "I've made you so many nice outfits, and all you like are those clothes."

Her daughter shrugged. "They fit my personality," Yumi said. "Give them to somebody who would fit them."

Mrs. Ishiyama tapped her chin. "I think I will," she said, smiling fiendishly. "Eílís, what size do you wear?"

The Irish girl swallowed her bite of toast. "I'm not sure," she stammered.

"You're near Yumi's size. Much shorter, but nothing I can't work around," Mrs. Ishiyama said. "Come with me, Eílís."

Yumi didn't realize what was going on until the two of them had already disappeared upstairs. "Very nice, Kaa'san," she said to herself. The ringing of her mobile startled her. "Hello?"

"Yumi, how's Eílís?" Ulrich asked.

"Fine," she said. "My mother's going to fit her up with some of the clothes I don't wear anymore."

"That's a good idea," Ulrich said. He paused. "Um…you aren't going to…I mean…she won't give her that one dress you have…um…the red one?"

Yumi smiled. "No. I'll make sure to keep the red dress you like so much," she said.

"Well…" he stuttered. "D'accord, I was just calling in to check on you…uh…Odd and Jérèmie say hi…so does Aelita…bye." He hung up quickly.

Yumi was still smiling as she hung up the phone.

-----

"Yumi, what do you think of my handiwork?" Mrs. Ishiyama asked.

"Perfect," Yumi said. "Eílís, you look gorgeous."

"Really?" the Irish girl blushed. "I…really…no, I can't take all of this."

"Oh, please do!" Yumi said. "My mother loves to sew, but half the things she makes aren't my style. No offense, Kaa'san."

"None taken."

"That dress looks like it was made for you. You have to keep it. Or she'll make me wear it," Yumi said.

"Well…okay," Eílís whispered, her face red. The dress was very simple, a soft blue and white check with tank top straps and a narrow sash of white ribbon. The skirt stopped right at the tops of her knees, making her short legs look longer. Underneath the dress she wore a soft long sleeved white shirt. Her big boots had been replaced with a much nicer pair of white sandals that Yumi vaguely remembered wearing once when she was twelve.

"We found quite a lot that would fit her, but I think this one suits her the best," Mrs. Ishiyama beamed.

"Do you…do you think I could do my hair differently?" Eílís ventured shyly.

"Of course!" Mrs. Ishiyama exclaimed. "Yumi, why can't you be this much fun?"

"I'm not exactly the girly type," Yumi said dryly. "But I will help with Eílís's hair. That at least sounds fun."

-----

"Your family is really nice," Eílís said as they got ready for bed that night.

"Thanks. I think so too," Yumi agreed. She pulled her tank top over her head.

Eílís trailed her fingers over the bas-relief of a small ceramic box on Yumi's desk. "What does this say?" she asked.

"It's kanji for my name," Yumi explained. "Yumi Emiko. See, in Japanese names mean a lot. 'Yumi' means dream, and 'Emiko' means blessed, beautiful child. My parents really wanted a child, and they'd given up when they finally realized I was on the way. So they named me Yumi Emiko."

"Irish names are like that too," Eílís said. "My full name is Eílís Saoirse."

"Sairce?" Yumi repeated, puzzled.

"That's how it's pronounced. 'Eílís' means noble one, and 'Saoirse' means freedom," Eílís said. "My…friend's name was Felicity Aideen, which means 'happiness' and 'little flame'."

"The guys don't really care about their name meanings," Yumi said. "I think 'Ulrich' means wolf, but other than that, I don't know."

"Is there a reason you only know the meaning of Ulrich's name?" Eílís teased.

"What? Come on, you little-"

"Goodnight!" Eílís flicked the lights off before Yumi could attack with her pillow.

"Hey, I can't see!"

"I know."

-

-

-

For more information about this story, visit the website link in my author profile.

I am currently publishing an original novel. Please visit for more.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Code: Lyoko belongs to France 3, not me.

-

-

-

"You're late for dinner, Jérèmie," Ulrich commented. "Let me guess. Working on a little materialization project?"

"Actually, no," Jérèmie said. "I just found out that the signup sheet has been posted for those who want to go on the three-day trip to Paris."

"Aw, man," Odd groaned. "We'll never get our names on there in time."

"Actually…our names are at the top of the list," Jérèmie beamed. "Perks of being the TA, you know. All five us are signed up."

"Five? You mean Aelita's coming too?" Ulrich asked.

"Not quite. Remember Eílís? I wrote her name down too," Jérèmie reminded him.

"Yeah…about her…she's kind of annoying," Ulrich said. "She's sweet and all, but she's so shy. You can't do anything around her without her bawling or something."

"Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed, dropping his sporkful of casserole. "Don't be so mean about Eílís! If she stays with us long enough, I'm sure she'll be as fun and pretty as…as that cute little brunette chick walking in with Yumi."

"Odd…that is Eílís," Jérèmie gulped.

"Wow," Ulrich said. "She…wow."

Eílís was following Yumi into the cafeteria, a shy but bright smile turning up her lips. Her sack dress and boots had been exchanged for a sundress and sandals. Her long, long hair had been cut to her midback length, and pulled back with a headband of white ribbon. Yumi finally caught sight of the boys, waved at them, and dragged Eílís over to them.

"Hi, you guys," Yumi said. "What do you think of Eílís?"

"You look great," Ulrich said, smiling at her. He elbowed Odd. "Say something."

"I think he's speechless," Jérèmie laughed. "For the first time in his life."

Sure enough, the little blond spikehead's mouth was hanging open, but nothing was coming out- except a little bubble of drool. Yumi popped it, startling him.

"Ew…" Yumi shuddered, wiping her finger on Odd's sleeve.

"Eílís, is it really you?" Odd finally eked out.

She twisted her fingers in her sash, her cheeks lobster red. "Of course it is," she said.

"Well, well. You can take the geek out of the girl, but you can't take the girl out of the geek." Cici crossed her arms and smirked at Eílís. "This just goes to show that clothes can't possibly make the girl. Now, where have I seen that dress before? Oh, I remember now. Yumi's eleventh birthday." Cici shoved Eílís backwards. "You're going to give this school a bad name if you wear hand-me-downs. This school is for rich kids. What on earth makes you think you can possibly come here?" She held her face two inches from Eílís's. "Well?" Cici demanded.

Ulrich nudged Eílís. "Stand up for yourself," he whispered.

Tears had begun to gather in the Irish girl's eyes. "I- I can't," she whispered. She dashed out of the cafeteria, Odd following her.

"What was that for?" Yumi demanded. "You know she's shy."

"I know she's trash," Cici sniffed. "You can tell from a mile away." She jammed her hands on her hips. "Anyways, everyone knows you can't get into this school unless your family's got some kind of money."

"Mine doesn't," Ulrich said. "And I don't care." He shoved his hands in his pockets and strode out of the room, Yumi and Jérèmie following him.

-----

By the time they reached the dorms, Odd had managed to get Eílís calmed down, although she was pale and quiet for the rest of the evening. At eight-thirty, it was time to get ready for bed. The five of them hung out in Yumi and Eílís's room in their pajamas.

"What on earth are you doing to Eílís?" Jérèmie asked.

"Braiding her hair," Yumi explained. She ran the brush through the girl's taffy-colored locks. "See, as a boy, you've never experienced sleeping with long hair. It can be quite uncomfortable. So I'm braiding it so it won't bug Eílís when she's sleeping."

"How would you know anything about having long hair?" Ulrich scoffed.

"Until two years ago, my hair was down to my butt," Yumi said. "Believe me. It's not pleasant."

Odd was plunked down on the floor at Eílís's feet, scratching Kiwi's belly. "You doing okay?" he asked. "You're more quiet than usual."

"I'm fine," Eílís said. She was wearing new pajamas, a tank top and shorts set with butterflies. Yumi was thrilled to be rid of them.

"I'm done with your hair, Eílís," Yumi said.

"Thank you," she murmured. She curled up on her bed, her chin resting on her knees. Odd climbed up next to her, knocking Kiwi off his lap in the process, and tried to look into her face.

"Eílís," he said playfully. "You awake in there?" She nodded slightly. Odd chucked her under her chin. She ducked and pulled her chin back. "Oh, you're ticklish, eh?"

"Get her, Odd!" Ulrich laughed.

Odd started to tickle Eílís's neck, making her cheeks pink in her effort to hold back. His fingers traveled down her sides until he reached her tummy, when he began to tickle her mercilessly. Suddenly a bizarre sound startled Jérèmie, Ulrich and Yumi, until they figured out what it was.

Eílís was laughing.

For the first time, she was laughing uncontrollably, her eyes squinched up and her mouth open as she giggled. Odd laughed too, and tickled her harder. Eílís squirmed underneath him, spraying happy bubbles of saliva as she laughed.

"Stop!" she panted, still laughing. "I can't take it anymore!"

"But it's too much fun!" Odd grinned. But he stopped and let her breathe. She was lying on her back, her arms above her head, her face inches from Odd's. Odd swallowed hard.

"Aelita, watch this," Jérèmie whispered, turning his laptop around so she could see.

"This should be interesting," Yumi murmured.

Odd bent a little closer to Eílís. She raised her head slightly to meet him. And then-

And then the dorm mother walked down the hallway shouting "Lights out! Nine o'clock!"

"Oh," Odd said. "Um…I…have to go, Eílís."

"Oh," Eílís said. "Yes. Um…see you tomorrow."

"What was I supposed to see, Jérèmie?" Aelita whispered.

"Oh, it didn't happen," he said. "Tell you in a bit." He closed his laptop. "We'd better go too, Ulrich. G'night, Eílís. G'night, Yumi."

"Night, guys," Yumi smiled. She closed the door behind them. "You like him, don't you?"

Eílís's cheeks were pink. "I can't," she said, her eyes huge. "I- I- goodnight, Yumi." She jumped under the covers of her bed and yanked the blankets over her head.

"Goodnight then, Eílís," Yumi sighed.

-

-

-

For more information about this story, visit the website link in my author profile.

I am currently publishing an original novel. Please visit for more.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Code: Lyoko belongs to France 3, not me.

-

-

-

It was already third block- theatre class- and Odd and Eílís had yet to speak to each other. Their friends were struggling mightily to break the ice.

"We leave for Paris in a week, you guys," Ulrich said. "Finally, no more of Mme. Hertz's lectures."

"Is it just me, or does it seem that she teaches us the same things over and over again?" Odd laughed.

"What's on the schedule for this year?" Yumi asked.

Jérèmie consulted the flyer. "Eh…the Louvre, the Garnier opera house, Versailles, and- oh, yay! We get to go see the ballet!"

Ulrich raised an eyebrow. "Jérèmie, guys should never say 'yay' and 'ballet' in the same sentence," he said. "What's so fun about ballet?"

Jérèmie smiled mysteriously. "Oh, you'll see," he said.

"Don't tell us you're secretly a dancer?" Odd shouted in mock horror.

"Hope not. Nobody wants to see you in tights," Ulrich laughed.

Yumi whispered in his ear, "Except maybe Aelita."

"What?"

"Um…" Yumi stammered. "I was just saying that…eh…I used to take ballet. When I was four."

"I dance," Eílís said quietly.

"Really?" Odd asked, his voice noticeably softening. "So you're our little ballerina?"

"Not ballet. Stepdance," Eílís said, still not looking up.

"What's stepdancing?" Odd said, trying to coax more words out of her.

Eílís looked up, her eyes starting to shine. "Stepdancing is traditional Irish dance," she explained. She became more and more animated. "I do mostly hard shoe and jig stepdance, but I love soft shoe too. I studied ballet for a wee bit, just to be learning of the discipline and form, and-"

"So you're a dancer," the theatre teacher said. Eílís started. "I couldn't help but overhear. We don't have too many classical dancers at this school. Tell me, do you sing as well? I've heard the Irish all have glorious voices."

"Some do, some don't," Eílís stammered. "I do sing, though. My mother is a singer."

"Really? What's her name?"

Eílís twisted her fingers. "Sarais Reilly," she said quietly.

"Sarais Reilly?" the teacher gasped. "The Sarais Reilly? That's amazing! Eílís, you must audition for the play this year. You simply must."

"But I-"

"No buts!" the teacher said cheerfully. "If you can sing anything like your mother, you'll be a shoo-in for the starring role!" She bustled off to the piano to pull out sheet music.

"I don't want to be like my mother," Eílís whispered.

Odd slipped his arm around her shoulders. "I know, Lissie," he whispered back. "I know."

-

-

-

For more information about this story, visit the website link in my author profile.

I am currently publishing an original novel. Please visit for more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Code: Lyoko belongs to France 3, not me.

-

-

-

The bus ride to Paris took nearly three hours. Odd and Ulrich became more and more stir-crazy as time went on. Yumi and Eílís tried to ignore them as best as they could, but it was a little difficult, especially when they sang "A Million Bottles of Non-alcoholic Beverage On the Wall" simultaneously in German and French, with Odd adding in the occasional Russian phrase.

"Russian?" Eílís said. "Where does the Russian come from?"

"My mother was Russian, a Russian translator," Odd explained. He hung upside down from overhead rack. "My father's a film producer, and he traveled to Russia to scout film locations. My mother was his translator and boom! They were married within three months." He launched into a fluent stream of Russian, waving his arms about.

"We're a well-cultured bunch," Jérèmie said. "The Russian kid, the Japanese kid, the German kid, the Irish kid, and me, the only real French kid."

"I've never traveled outside of Ireland before now, and especially not to Paris," Eílís said.

"I've lived there all my life," Jérèmie said. "It's a beautiful city."

"Are you going to visit your parents while you're here?" Eílís inquired.

Jérèmie continued to type on his laptop. "My parents were killed in a train wreck when I was nine," he said matter-of-factly. "My older brother and sister have custody of me."

"Oh," Eílís said.

He grinned. "Don't worry about it," he said. "Thomas and Katiette are great. And I'm going to see Katiette tonight. I'll introduce you guys to her."

"But we're going to the ballet tonight," Yumi objected. "We won't have time."

"Ballet makes me sleepy!" Ulrich said. Yumi poked him in the forehead.

-----

"So how did you like the ballet?" Odd asked.

Eílís's eyes sparkled. "It was beautiful!" she exclaimed. "And the ballerina who danced Giselle, she was wonderful!"

"I think she's pretty too," Jérèmie said, smiling broadly. "Want to meet her?"

"How would you know a prima ballerina?" Ulrich asked.

Jérèmie continued to smile cryptically as he led them out of the lobby and through a passageway. "Follow me," he said, ducking in and out between the corps dancers and the racks of costumes. He paused in front of a room marked "K.A." and knocked.

"Un moment, si'l vous plait!" The door opened in a minute, revealing a slender ballerina with long blonde hair. "Jérèmie, mon petit!" she squealed, grabbing him in a tight hug.

The others stared.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Katiette Andres," Jérèmie said proudly. Katiette wrapped her arms around his shoulders, chattering in a bright, fluent stream of French and interspersing her words with happy kisses on her small brother's cheek. Her words and Jérèmie's replies were so rapid that the others- all with French as a second or third language- had difficulty following the course of their conversation.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Katiette said in heavily accented English. She pressed her lips on Jérèmie's cheek. "Mon petit frere, it has been a long time since I have seen him. But you are in luck, petit, Thomas is here tonight!"

"Thomas?" Jérèmie exclaimed, and he launched into another barrage of French. Katiette laughed, hugging him tightly. She was still dressed in the gauzy white Giselle costume, although her blonde hair was loose from her bun and she was barefoot.

"Let me change," she said. "Then we will go out, yes?" She kissed Jérèmie again, beaming happily, and disappeared into her dressing room.

"You never told us your sister was a dancer," Yumi said.

"And my brother's an artist," Jérèmie added.

"So somehow you ended up as a computer geek," Odd said.

Jérèmie grinned mysteriously. "I have my own talents," he said.

Katiette reappeared, wearing a simple pale blue dress with the sides of her hair caught back with a pearly clip. "You are on a field trip, yes?" she said. "The Kadic Paris trip?"

"Did you go to Kadic?" Ulrich asked.

"Until I was twelve. Then I came l'Opera to study ballet seriously," Katiette said, her slim fingers wrapped around Jérèmie's. "Thomas, too. He left Kadic when he was sixteen to study art. He has studied here, in Rome, in London…what am I missing?"

"He spent a year in America," Jérèmie reminded her.

"Ah, yes, yes, America," Katiette nodded. "I will go to America next fall…the ballet company in New York has asked to me to come and dance Coppelia with them."

"I love Coppelia," Eílís said suddenly. "Are you going to dance Swanhilda or the doll?"

"Swanhilda," Katiette said. "Do you dance as well, ma petite?"

"Not ballet," Eílís said, her cheeks turning red. "Irish dance."

Katiette paused. "You mean traditional folk dance?" Eílís nodded. "Why, this is perfect!" she exclaimed. "This ballet, it is beautiful, but there is no real folk dancing. If you could talk to the choreographer…c'est magnifique!"

"I don't have any of my dancing things with me," Eílís began.

"We are l'ecole de danse- a ballet school!" Katiette said. "We will have everything you need. Jérèmie, where is your professeur? I shall ask them."

"I don't quite know what I've gotten myself into," Eílís whispered.

-

-

-

For more information about this story, visit the website link in my author profile.

I am currently publishing an original novel. Please visit fictionpress(DOT)com/celizabethnicholas for more.


End file.
